1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a vehicle pedal, such as an accelerator pedal. More particularly this invention relates to a pedal cover for use in conjunction with an auxiliary pedal device. When the auxiliary pedal is utilized, the cover shields the vehicle pedal from contact by all objects other than the auxiliary pedal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses enabling a driver of a vehicle to use an auxiliary pedal to effect displacement of a pedal of the vehicle are commonly used with accelerator pedals and are commonly called left foot accelerators. These left foot accelerators make it possible for the driver of an automobile to utilize their left leg to control the velocity of the automobile. Various configurations of these left foot accelerators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,489 issued to Self on Oct. 29, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,369 issued to Kaul on Aug. 10, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,293 issued to Rose on Dec. 21, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,606 issued to Kaul on Dec. 1, 1970, Canadian Pat. No. 490,383 issued to Trevisol on Feb. 10, 1953, French Pat. No. 1,269,300 issued to Seguin on Jul. 3, 1961, and German Published Application No. 1 170 255 to Veigel on May 14, 1964. Common to these left foot accelerators is an arrangement including an arm or shaft having a first end attached to the accelerator pedal and a second end extending in the direction of the driver's side door. Affixed to this second end is an auxiliary pedal for engagement with the driver's left foot. Displacement of this auxiliary pedal results in a corresponding displacement of the accelerator pedal.
Also shown in the prior art are safety devices used in conjunction with left foot accelerators. These safety devices block the automobile accelerator pedal so it cannot be contacted by the feet of the driver. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,865 issued to Winner on May 13, 1986 which utilizes an elongated stop member to protect the accelerator pedal. This elongated stop member is detachably affixed to the floor or hump of an automobile and is positioned to extend in front of the accelerator pedal.
A second safety device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,771 issued to Fujimori on Dec. 8, 1992. This invention includes a cover member removably secured to a base fastened to the automobile floor. This cover member supports both the main shaft of the left foot accelerator device and a shielding plate which blocks the accelerator pedal. A shielding plate fitting bracket is used to attach the shielding plate to the cover.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.